Communication devices may communicate using optical signals. For example, a first communication device may convert an electrical signal into an optical signal using an optical transceiver and may send the optical signal via an optical link to a second communication device. The optical link may include optical fibers connecting with optical connectors. A faulty connection may interfere with optical signals sent along the optical link. Detecting faulty connections along an optical link may be challenging.